Guy (Street Fighter)
|-|Final Fight-Street Fighter IV= |-|Street Fighter V= Summary Guy is a video game character who debuted in the Final Fight series of beat 'em up games and later appeared as a playable fighter in the Street Fighter series. He serves as a main protagonist of the Final Fight series along with Cody and Mike Haggar. He first appeared in the 1989 beat 'em up Final Fight and later appeared in the Street Fighter Alpha series. Guy is a red-clad ninpō master of Japanese descent who has been taught the special Bushin form of ninjutsu. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Guy Origin: Final Fight/Street Fighter Gender: Male Age: Early 30s Classification: Bushin-Ryu Heir, Human, Martial Artist, Ninja Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert in Hand to Hand Combat, Martial Arts, Ninjutsu, Limited Teleportation, Weapon Mastery Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Can fight off Rolento and suppressed Cody very well) Speed: At least Supersonic+ Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Can lift the same amount as a suppressed Cody) Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ (Can trade blows with Rolento and suppressed Cody) Durability: Small Town level+ (Can take hits from Rolento and suppressed Cody) Stamina: High (Can fight even while injured, he can still keep moving, can take on over 10 enemies all on his own, and at once. Just to finish and move on to the next horde) Range: Standard melee range. Standard Equipment: Anything he can get his hands on. Intelligence: Above Average (Very skilled combatant, practitioner of the Bushinryu Style, good with any weapon) Weaknesses: Can jump to conclusions a bit too early. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Elbow Drop: Guy will perform an attack with the elbow as it descends toward the opponent. Bushin Gokusaken: Guy will perform a light punch, middle punch, heavy punch and heavy kick or down with heavy kick, Guy will do its combination with the following attacks: * Bushin-Ryuu Gokusaken: Guy will make a close heavy kick that will send the opponent in the air. * Bushin Ryu Seoi Nage: Guy will make a throw, which will send the opponent to the other side. Bushin Senpukyaku: Guy launches himself into the air, foot extended and spinning, rising a certain height. Bushin Senpukyaku somewhat resembles the Tatsumaki, but with noticeable differences. Bushin Izuna Otoshi: Guy grabs the opponent and tosses them to the other side of the screen. If Guy is any distance from the opponent, he will stop the somersault and flip upright, then drop vertically down with his elbow in front of him for a falling elbow strike. If, however, he is in extreme close range to the opponent, he will grab and flip over them, landing on his feet behind them, and then throwing them by the waist over his head and down into the ground. Bushin Gorai Kyaku: Guy performs a multiple-hit ground combo; the attack leaves the opponent for follow up attacks. Hiji Otoshi: Guy clasps his hands together and thrusts downwards with one of his elbows. Kamaitachi: Guy plants a foot on the opponent and then performs a backflip kick. It can be used to strike from a distance. Kubi Kudaki: Guy clasps his hands together and pauses for a single second, then strikes a downwards stabbing elbow which can hit twice. Hayagake: Guy suddenly runs forward at full speed. Guy can do either of the following: * Sudden Stop: He immediately stops in-front of the enemy, this is useful for feints. * Shadow Kick: A long sliding kick. * Neck Flip: a sidelong wheel kick. It can also strike airborne opponents. Hozanto: Guy does a quick advancing turn and violently jabs an elbow forward. The move can be use to evade projectiles. Utsusemi: Guy stands waiting for the enemy attack, when the opponent hits Guy, he'll teleport to the other side of the opponent. This attack can be use for feints. Bushin Hasoken: Guy will bring his hands together with two fingers of one hand sticking out in his trademark pose, then leap slightly up and forward into the air throwing a jab. If the jab connects, Guy will proceed with a barrage of punches and kicks, juggling his opponent ever higher into the air for 7 hits total. Bushin Goraisenpujin: Guy performs four punches similar to those he does in the'' Final Fight games; if they land, he then backflip-kicks his opponent into the air. While his opponent is spiraling upwards, Guy leaps off the sides of the screen, before he grabs them and piledrives them into the ground for a great deal of damage. The move makes Guy invincible at the start allowing him to ignore damage. '''Bushin Muso Renge:' Guy grabs and gut-punches the foe, and roundhouse kicks them away. As the music changes and the screen goes white, he sprints behind them and strikes with a 5-hit combo, knocking them away before catching up again and delivering another 5-hit combo. During the combos, Guy's speed lines and blows are animated with the ink usually associated with Focus Attacks. Guy then finishes with 7 lightning-quick blows (for a total of 19). The foe slumps to the ground afterward. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Street Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Ninjas Category:Male Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Final Fight Category:Weapon Masters Category:Capcom Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 7